leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Village
|translated_name=Pokémon Village |type=land |location=West of |region=Kalos |mapdesc=Legends say a place exists where Pokémon live in hiding, but no one has ever found it. |generation= }} The Pokémon Village (Japanese: ポケモンの Pokémon Village) is a place in southern Kalos where live in hiding from people due to numerous reasons. The is located here. Wulfric, who has befriended the village's Pokémon, occasionally leaves the Snowbelle Gym to come here. Trash cans There are five trash cans among the field of yellow flowers in Pokémon Village. Their locations are: *Three along the south edge of the village, ranging between the tire and the river *One west of the tire *One northwest of the empty western canopy If one of these trash cans is shaking, a Pokémon or an item can be found inside it. The middle trash can along the south edge of the village will contain a Pokémon or item every day, while the remaining four trash cans may only contain a Pokémon or item once a week, on s. On Thursdays, only three of those four trash cans will shake, while the last will remain empty. Both types of trash cans also contain different Pokémon and items (meaning, even on Thursdays, the daily trash can will contain the same types of Pokémon and items as it does every other day). Once a Pokémon or item has been found in a trash can, that trash can will not shake again for the rest of the day. Exactly what will be in a trash can is not set until it is opened, so soft resetting may yield a different item or Pokémon. Items , initially by the entrance or else in the southeast|X=yes|y=yes}} , initially by the entrance or else in the southwest, by the river *On the tire in the middle of the field of yellow flowers (hidden, reappears occasionally)|X=yes|y=yes|display=Pretty Wing ×2}} ) (hidden, reappears occasionally)|X=yes|y=yes|display=Honey ×2}} )|X=yes|y=yes}} and )|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Natural objects , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Shaking trash cans Pokémon }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokémon Village first appeared in the . After failing to end life in Kalos with the ultimate weapon, Team Flare relocated to the Pokémon Village in order to lay low from the public view, as their efforts to pin the destruction caused by the weapon's blast on the Kalos Gym Leaders and 's group did not fool every person in the region. Later, Team Flare began kidnapping the Pokémon and putting them on the stone pillars that lined in order to begin recharging the ultimate weapon. This earned them the anger of , the village's protector. After learning where Team Flare had moved to, X and his friends traveled to the village in order to stop Team Flare. On their way there, X and his friends were attacked by Xerosic, who aimed to get on Lysandre's good side again. After defeating Xerosic, X and arrived at the village, only to find Lysandre in battle with Mewtwo. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝村 |es=Villa Pokémon |fr=Village Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Dorf |it=Valle dei Pokémon |ko=포켓몬마을 }} Category:X and Y locations de:Pokémon-Dorf es:Villa Pokémon fr:Village Pokémon it:Valle dei Pokémon ja:ポケモンのむら zh:寶可夢村